Sonic the Hedgehog 30 Years Later (Mi versión)
by Hiki Okami 3
Summary: Solo un cambio a la historia ¿O tal vez no? - Nada me pertenece solo la idea.


Había sucedido, Sonic salvo el día, de nuevo.

No es que le molestara, pero iba a extrañar a su pareja, justo cuando estaban a punto de presentarse, sucedió esto. Pero nuevamente a ella no le molesto, sabia que en cualquier momento iba suceder.

En este momento estaba caminando por uno de los muchos pasillos del castillo Acorn, quería irse antes de que los otros entraran, realmente no quería dar explicaciones, claro si es que la reconocían.

De momento paso por una habitación con la puerta abierta y vio una gran computadora exportando algo, ella curiosa, y sin nada que hacer, se encogió de hombros y entro a la habitación.

Vio que estaban transportando un archivo con el nombre de "Nicole", ese nombre le sonaba, así que, antes de hacer algo, busco información de este programa. Al encontrarla se sorprendió.

Al parecer, este "Archivo" era en realidad una IA llamada Nicole ¡Ahora la recordaba! Era la mejor amiga de Sally, probablemente mucho mas antigua que la misma Bonnie. Pero…

¿Por qué la estaban exportando? O mejor pregunta ¿Por ella no estaba con Sally?

Leyó más la información y vio que Nicole fue sentenciada a permanecer apagada por una supuesta "Traición" Que hizo contra el reino de Acorn.

Se puso a pensar un momento y recordó, Nicole había sido tomada por la Reina Regina, y la había obligado a cometer esas "cosas", pero supuestamente Sally había hecho que recuperara su libre albedrío.

Si eso fue así… ¿Por qué la sentenciaron? De momento no importaba.

La mujer pensó un momento, nunca convivio tanto con Nicole como Tails, Rotor o Bonnie pero….Su instinto le decía que debería hacerlo.

Poniendo una cara de determinación, saco una computadora portátil que llevaba consigo por si la necesitaba y la conecto con la más grande.

Vio como la IA se pasaba de la computadora mas grande al portátil, y cuando todo termino agarro la computadora y la guardo en su bolsillo.

Miro la hora en la pantalla de la computadora mas grande y se alarmo sabiendo que ya deberían estar entrando al castillo. Salió rápidamente de la habitación, corrió silenciosamente por el pasillo hasta llegar al jardín, salió por la puerta trasera y volvió a correr solo que estaba vez corría por los caminos de Ángel Island.

Cuando vio que estaba lo suficientemente lejos suspiro con tranquilidad, agradecía internamente el entrenamiento que tuvo antes y después de la gran guerra.

Camino tranquilamente por el camino hasta llegar a una casa blanca un poco deteriorada pero bien cuidada, saco las llaves y entro, cerró la puerta.

Cuando llego vio su "casa" que era más bien una habitación con una cama y un baño, realmente no era mucho pero que más podía esperar.

Se sentó en la cama y saco el portátil, pensó por un momento los pros y contras de encender a Nicole, pero luego pensó en que ella no merecía tan castigo, después de todo, ella no hizo eso por voluntad propia.

Abrió el portátil y busco a la IA entro los numerosos archivos, vio el icono, respiro hondo y apretó el botón.

Por un momento no sucedió nada hasta que de la pantalla comenzó a salir una luz, y de ella salían pixeles que estaban tomando la forma de un Linx de color crema fuerte con la punta de las orejas y los pies negras, llevaba un vestido de cuerpo completo de color morado, luego abrió los ojos y se vieron de color verde.

Ella parpadeo y miro a su alrededor, hasta que sus ojos se fijaron en la mujer.

La mujer era una eriza de un cuerpo muy bien desarrollado, sus púas eran largas y de color rosado claro y sus ojos eran de color verde jade.

En la "Mente" la linx le llego una imagen de una eriza parecida.

Nicole: ¿Amy Rose? -pregunto ladeando un poco la cabeza-

La eriza identificada como Amy sonrió a la IA.

Amy: Hola Nicole, a pasado un tiempo -respondió con una sonrisa triste-

Nicole: ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Y donde esta -se interrumpió a si misma cuando le llego el recuerdo de lo sucedido- …Cierto me condenaron a apagarme -dijo agachando la cabeza-

Amy: Si lo siento mucho -dijo sacando su sonrisa poniendo una expresión de pena genuina-

Nicole: esta bien ¿Por me encendiste? Podrías ser incriminada por traición -señalo con una mirada preocupada-

Amy: tranquila, dudo que suceda, a pasado mucho tiempo desde que alguien te vio alguna vez -dijo sinceramente, sin embargo la Linx la miro confundida-

Nicole: No puede haber pasado tanto tiempo -dijo pero Amy negó con la cabeza-

Amy: Nicole han pasado treinta años desde que alguien te vio -dijo finalmente y vio como la linx ponía cara de shock-

Nicole: treinta…Años…-murmuro hasta que sacudió la cabeza y miro a Amy- Por tu aspecto te creo, sin embargo, te ves joven

Amy: jaja si lo sé, ventajas de ser una eriza la vejes no se nota mucho de nuestra especie -dijo riendo entre dientes-

Nicole: tienes razón -dijo también riendo olvidando completamente ese detalle- Ventajas de no tener cabello

Amy: eso también -las dos nuevamente rieron-

Nicole: entonces Amy ¿Qué tanto cambio el mundo? ¿Qué a pasado en el tiempo en que eh estado apagada? -dijo con una sonrisa sincera-

Amy suspiro y Nicole borro su sonrisa eso no se oyó bien.

Nicole: ¿Amy? -llamo preocupada a la eriza-

Amy: te contare, sin embargo, tienes que dejar que termine de hablar ¿Ok? -sin mucho que decir Nicole asintió-

Ahí Amy le conto todo a Nicole, desde como comenzó una guerra social al Eggman morir y como Shadow luego tomo el control, cuando llego a esa parte Nicole estaba a punto de hablar, pero la eriza siguió y ella se quedó callada.

Ahí Amy revelo que Shadow y ella se habían estado frecuentando por un incidente de antes de que el tomar el control, lo hacían en secreto para que no hubiera ningún problema, con cada palabra que decía Amy sobre Shadow ella podía decir que realmente lo ama, y como Shadow parecía cambiar cada tanto por su intervención, pero todo se fue cuesta abajo cuando los habitantes se estaban comenzando a quejar de las duras leyes de Shadow, haciendo que este tome la decisión de tomar de esposa a Sally para calmarlos. Efectivamente lo hizo.

Nicole quedo sorprendida por esto, primero Sonic luego Shadow, pobre Amy, pensó, ella solo quería encontrar a alguien con quien pasar sus días, pero tal parece que siempre alguien se lo arrebata.

Y por alguna razón siempre era Sally.

Amy prosiguió, dijo que a ella no le molesto que Shadow se casara con Sally, sabia que era lo mejor para el reino, sin embargo, se seguían frecuentando.

Ahí llego a lo que sucedió hoy, el ataque de Dark Legion, la llegada de Silver, y el cómo Shadow tuvo que ser condenado a ser congelado en el tiempo.

Al terminar, Amy tenia lagrimas en sus ojos, Nicole la miro triste, quería abrazarla, pero sabía que la traspasaría. Así que hizo su mayor esfuerzo en consolarla con su voz.

Nicole: Amy, realmente estoy sorprendida por todo lo que a pasado, realmente estoy apenada por hacerte contar todo eso, solo te pido que no llores Shadow no querría verte así -dijo y por alguna razón Amy rio en voz baja-

Amy: si tienes razón, el mataría a quien fuera que me haga llorar -dijo limpiándose las lágrimas-

Nicole: Realmente esperado de Shadow -rio entre dientes, de pronto miro el lugar donde se encontraban- Amy ¿Tu vives aquí? -pregunto con la esperanza de que la respuesta fuera no, para su desgraciada era un si-

Amy: Si, realmente no me quejo de vivir aquí -se encogió de hombros- La cama es cómoda al menos

Nicole: ¡No puedes hablar enserio! -dijo estupefacta, enserio, ¡Así es como le pagaban a un luchador por la libertad?!-

Amy: si hablo enserio, originalmente se supone que hoy iba a ir vivir con Shadow, en el castillo, pero ya sabes que paso y no me digas que debería hablar con Sonic o Sally, ¿Realmente crees que sea lo correcto? -pregunto haciendo la referencia-

Al principio Nicole iba a protestar, hasta que se dio cuenta de que realmente no habría podido, sobre todo por la relación que tenía con Shadow.

Nicole: tienes razón -refunfuño- Pero no deberías vivir así, después de todo lo que has vivido

Amy: realmente no me importa -se encogió de hombros- Hubiera estado bien en cualquier lugar del mundo

Nicole: en eso tengo que darte crédito -murmuro recordando cosas del pasado, hasta que de pronto le llego el recuerdo de algo- Amy -la llamo-

Amy: Mande -animo a que siguiera-

Nicole: ¿Nueva Mobotropolis sigue en pie? -pregunto con esperanza de que fuera un sí, para su alegría Amy asintió-

Amy: si, sigue en pie, sin embargo, como tú eras la única que podía abrir las puertas esta cerrada -dijo con algo de confusión ¿Qué planeaba Nicole?-

Nicole: Amy ¡Vamos a Mobotropolis! -dijo con una gran sonrisa-

Amy: ¿Por qué? -enarcando una ceja-

Nicole: ¡Yo puedo abrir las puertas! Además, puedes usar el antiguo castillo como tu vivienda, dijiste que Ángel Island ahora es el Reino Acorn ¿No? -pregunto y la eriza asintió-

Amy: Si -ya sabía lo que quería hacer Nicole, pero se confundió cuando pregunto eso-

Nicole: entonces, ¡Podemos hacer otro Reino cuando vuelva Shadow! Cuando encontremos la manera de sacarlo claro -dijo sin quitar su sonrisa-

Amy lo pensó un momento, ¿Irse de Ángel Island y vivir en paz en Mobotropolis? ¿Dónde estaba la tecnología necesaria para, quizás, liberar a su pareja de su prisión? ¿Dónde podrían comenzar de nuevo? ¡Demonios si!

Amy: ¡Eres un genio Nicole! -grito saltando de la cama-

Nicole: gracias, ¿Cuándo podemos salir? -dijo mirando como la eriza estaba sacando una mochila e iba a una pared con una puerta, el armario supuso-

Amy: en este mismo momento, es de noche y todos están ocupados celebrando el regreso de Sonic -dijo sacando varias prendas del armario y las puso en la mochila-

Nicole: perfecto -sonrió y miro su vestido- Supongo que por esto podría hacer un cambio

Amy: ¿Qué quieres decir? -pregunto confundida cuando de repente Nicole fue envuelta en una luz y después se desvaneció para mostrar el nuevo aspecto de Nicole-

Llevaba un vestido corto morado con plateado con mayas negras y unas zapatillas moradas, su cabello ahora, en vez de dos trenzas, estaba suelto.

Nicole: mucho mejor -mirando su nuevo aspecto-

Amy: ¡Te ves genial! -felicito a su amiga- Ojala pudiera hacer eso, ahorraría mucho dinero y telas -dijo haciendo que Nicole riera entre dientes-

Nicole: Lo se ¿Verdad? Aprovechemos y salgamos que tenemos que hacer un largo viaje ¿Verdad? -dijo y Amy dio una sonrisa burlona a lo que ella se confundió- ¿Verdad?

Amy: jeje, digamos que ahora poseo un poder que será muy útil en esta situación -dijo guardando el portátil en su bolsillo y salió de la "casa" seguida de Nicole, dejo las llaves colgadas en la puerta-

Nicole: ¿Qué poder posees ahora Amy? -pregunto curiosa-

Amy: sujeta tu pixeles -dijo y se puso en posición de correr, Nicole ensancho sus ojos-

Nicole: Amy no me digas -no pudo continuar porque la eriza había salido corriendo en una estela rosa causando que los Pixeles de Nicole se movieran de golpe hacia ella- ¡Velocidad Sónica! ¿Desde cuándo la tienes?!

Amy: desde hace algunos años, un poco antes de que terminara la "Gran Guerra" -dijo mientras corría ya saliendo de Ángel Island-

Nicole: ya veo… ¿Luego me cuentas? -dijo y ella asintió-

No menos de cinco minutos ya estaban en la gran pared de Mobotropolis, el lugar ya se veía escalofriante de afuera ¿Cómo será por dentro?

Nicole: muy aquí voy -dijo y puso una mano en la pared-

Al contacto de la IA la pared se fue abriendo de poco a poco, como si se estuviera desintegrando, hasta que se formo un arco que mostraba la entrada de Nueva Mobotropolis.

Ambas entraron y Nicole cerró la puerta detrás de ellas. Ambas vieron la ciudad, estaba intacta, y estaba oscuro.

Amy: vaya que se ve escalofriante -dijo estremeciéndose-

Nicole: yo puedo arreglar eso -dijo y chasqueo los dedos haciendo que las luces se encendieran-

Amy: oh si mucho mejor -dijo y comenzaron a caminar hacia el castillo- Creo recordar que había un lago de anillos aquí.. ¿Cierto?

Nicole: si había uno -recordó- En este momento debe haber mucho de ellos si no se ha usado en años

Amy: perfecto, así podemos darte un cuerpo -dijo con una sonrisa que Nicole correspondió-

Nicole: claro, eso estaría bien -dijo riendo un poco-

Siguieron caminando hasta llegar al castillo, donde vieron que seguía exactamente igual, solo que Nicole vio las banderas de la familia Acorn y frunció el ceño, cosa que Amy noto.

Amy: ¿Estas bien Nicole? -dijo preocupada-

Nicole: si…Solo pienso que esto debería tener un cambio -hizo un ademan con su mano y las banderas brillaron mientras se movían hasta que se disolvió mostrando que ahora tenían el símbolo de Shadow con una rosa en medio, Amy jadeo pero luego sonrió con lágrimas- ¿Y qué tal?

Amy: es perfecto…Gracias

Nicole: no hay de que -sonriendo-

Ambas entraron al castillo, preparadas para vivir sus nuevas vidas, o al menos es pensaron.


End file.
